Attente
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Petit OS tiré de l'épisode 23 " Le maître des lieux". Bob et Théo sont seuls, à attendre le retour de leurs compagnons. Que pourrait-il se passer entre eux ? Thélthazard, romance et beaucoup de guimauve au menu. Bonne lecture !


Maddey : …c'est guimauve. Ce que je viens d'écrire est horriblement cliché et guimauve.

…le pire c'est que m'en fous.

Bref ! Hey les gens ! Un autre OS Thélthazard sans meurtre ! Rubeale je n'ai pas oublié la drama que je t'ai promis, mais la j'étais en mode fleur bleue. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça arrive ! Lentement. ^^''

Vouli voilà. Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me fais super plaisir ! :3

Bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et si oui pardonnez moi ! *s'incline*

* * *

 _ **L'Attente**_

Attendre. Rien que ce mot horripilait Théo de Silveberg. Et pas que ce mot d'ailleurs. Tous les synonymes, ou mots ayant un sens se rapprochant de près ou de loin du mot « Attendre » ou de ses dérivés étaient haïs de Théo. Il faut dire que ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que le Paladin était tout sauf quelqu'un de patient et posé. En effet, la patience n'était pas le trait dominant de notre Paladin d'amûr.

Et pourtant, pendant que Shin et Grunlek étaient partis en reconnaissance, c'était la seule chose à faire. Il avait bien tenté de méditer pour passer le temps mais même la méditation à une durée de vie limitée. Ca allait un moment. A présent, le fier Paladin tournait comme un lion en cage, inquiet pour ses amis.

A ses côtés, Bob, le pyromage, n'était pas en meilleur état. Il s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang. Epuisé, nerveux, il était assis par terre et effectuait de cours vas-et-viens en fixant l'entrée du tunnel. Lui avait tenté de dormir, mais le stress combiné à l'adrénaline de leur évasion l'en avait empêché.

Il sentait le démon s'agiter et était terrorisé. S'il perdait le contrôle ici, il tuerait Théo à coup sûr. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Bob faisait donc des vas et viens pendant que Théo tournait en ronds. Littéralement. A ce rythme, ils allaient tous les deux devenir dingues à attendre le retour de leurs camarades. Ils étaient inutiles. Inutiles. Ce simple constat était gravé au fer rouge dans l'esprit des deux amis. Sans parler de la tension qui résidait entre eux. Car oui une certaine tension peut-être un poil sexuelle résidait entre les deux compagnons.

Bob avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'il était tombé amoureux du flamboyant Paladin. Et être seul en compagnie de son coup de foudre alors que celui-ci était à moitié nu était de la pure torture pour le pauvre mage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le torse, musclé, de son ami. Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet aussi. Il avait failli perdre Théo plus d'une fois maintenant. Avec la tendance bélier du Paladin c'était récurrent mais jamais leur groupe n'avait été aussi proche de perdre le Paladin. Quand les paroles à l'agonie de Théo avaient résonné dans son esprit, le mage avait senti son cœur se glacer et son souffle se stopper. Sa seule pensée cohérente avait été « Pas lui. Pitié. Je vous en prie. Pas lui. ». Malgré la pommade qu'il avait réussi à fabriquer, Bob ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cela ne faisait que retarder le processus d'empoissonnement de Théo, sans l'arrêter. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que le Paladin souffrait. Déjà, Théo était pâle. Plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il transpirait légèrement, ce qui laissait sous entendre qu'il avait de la fièvre. Et parfois, un œil perçant pouvait déceler les crispations et grimaces de douleur que le chevalier laissait échapper lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

Le pyromage observait donc son ami faire les cents pas, inquiet pour lui. Car il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Théo avait été le premier à lui tendre la main, à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Théo l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. L'avait gardé près de lui, même si Bob avait manqué de le tuer plus d'une fois aussi, pendant des pertes de contrôle. Et petit à petit, Bob était tombé amoureux. Evidemment ce n'était pas réciproque, notre mage en était persuadé. Et puis de toute façon, il avait bien trop peur des risques. Bien trop peur de briser leur amitié pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Alors il se cachait, et draguait ouvertement chaque femme qu'il croisait. A chaque fois, cela ne tirait aucune réaction du Paladin, ce qui brisait le cœur de Bob. Il soupira et s'adossa à un mur. Bon sang que c'était chiant d'attendre. Les deux compagnons étaient des hommes d'action avant tout !

Il soupira à nouveau et se releva. Enfin, tenta de se relever. Malheureusement, il trébucha sur sa robe et bascula en avant. Rien de bien grave, me direz-vous. Il allait simplement se ramasser sur le sol, récolter une réplique sarcastique de Théo, et allait terminer avec un bleu et un égo blessé, voilà tout.

Mais voilà, tout ceci n'est qu'une théorie. Et tout le monde sait que les choses se passent rarement comme elles devraient se passer en théorie dans une fanfiction. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, au moment précis ou Bob commençait sa chute en avant, il se trouvait que Théo était alors en parfait alignement avec lui, car il venait de terminer un tour complet de la pièce _. (Je rappelle qu'il était en train d'effectuer des cercles.)_

La vélocité de Théo étant inférieure à celle de Bob du fait du poids de celui-ci, poids associé à la force de gravité de la Terre. Ainsi, sa vitesse initiale n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre d'esquiver la chute de son ami.

Le pyromage s'étala donc….sur le Paladin. Au sens propre. Il était allongé sur Théo, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Rappelez-vous que ledit Théo est actuellement torse-nu. _( nla : ARRETEZ-MOI CE SAIGNEMENT DE NEZ ! Vous allez finir par saloper votre ordi/portable)._ Bob catastrophé, voulu se relever. Mais faible comme il était, son bras se déroba sous lui au moment même ou Théo tentait lui aussi de se redresser.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Le temps se stoppa.

Le cerveau du pyromage tournait à plein régime, tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il était à la fois horrifié et heureux. Heureux car il était en train d'embrasser l'élu de son cœur.

 _(Et…comment ça cette scène est horriblement cliché et à l'eau de rose ? Fuck you je suis l'auteur je fais ce que je veux. Na.)_

Bref.

Réalisant tout à coup que le Paladin sur lequel il était allongé était tout bonnement tétanisé, Bob se releva précipitamment, les joues en feu, paniqué, balbutiant des propos incohérents. Théo se redressa lentement, dans un état second, et porta une main à ses lèvres. Le mage se crispa et ferma les yeux, attendant le déluge d'injures qui allait probablement suivre. Il avait été plus qu'évident que lui avait aimé le baiser, même si Théo, était juste resté en état de choc. Mais maintenant, Théo devait avoir comprit qu'il était gay. Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et dévaler ses joues sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. S'en était fini de son amitié avec Théo de Silveberg. Il allait sans doute être exclu du groupe, perdre ses amis, et _se retrouver seul à nouveau_ …

Un sanglot rauque lui échappa à cette pensée. Il gardait les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir la haine dans les yeux de Théo.

Soudain, il sentit qu'une main essuyait ses larmes. Il ouvrit les yeux timidement, presque craintivement. Devant lui se tenait Théo, les yeux brillants. Bob pouvait y lire de la joie, du soulagement, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Le Paladin sourit, d'un sourire sincère, heureux, qui éblouit presque notre pauvre demi-démon mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur en même temps car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un vrai sourire de la part de Théo.

Celui-ci colla son front contre celui de Bob.

« Je t'aime aussi, crétin. » murmura-t-il avant de réembrasser le mage. Le cœur de Bob fit un bond presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. Théo l'embrassait. De son plein gré. Théo l'aimait. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, retournés. Le cerveau du petit demi-démon tournait à 200 à l'heure, tentant tant bien que mal d'appréhender ce nouveau concept, cherchant à prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Que quelqu'un l'aimait, lui, un démon dangereux, que cette personne était Théo de Silveberg, et que ledit Théo l'embrassait.

Rappelés par leurs poumons de la nécessité humaine de respirer, les deux amants se séparèrent à regret. Hors d'halène, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes quand le cerveau de Bob décréta que trop, c'était trop, et se déconnecta. Autant vous dire que c'est dans les bras d'un Paladin surprit que Bob s'évanouit purement et simplement.

Lorsque le pyromage reprit ses esprits, il réalisa, en ouvrant les yeux, que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Théo. Celui-ci était assit par terre, adossé contre une paroi, et contemplait d'un air inquiet la galerie dans laquelle avaient disparus Shin et Grunlek. Il caressait d'un air absent les cheveux de Bob. Étrangement, cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le mage…La dernière personne à avoir eu ce genre d'attention pour lui avait été…sa mère. Son cœur se serra brièvement mais il chassa vite ces pensées de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. C'était dans le passé, tout ça. Il ne voulait pas y repenser.

Il leva une main hésitante vers la joue du Paladin qu'il effleura doucement. Théo baissa un peu la tête et regarda son ami maintenant devenu son amant. Il sourit légèrement.

Bob fut alors convaincu que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était produit…

Le regard de Théo se reporta sur le tunnel.  
"Je suis inquiet. Confia-t-il au mage. Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? On ne peut pas les aider d'ici..." souffla le Paladin, révélant une facette de lui même qu'il montrait rarement, celle d'un leader, qui, sous ses airs de durs, était tout le temps inquiet pour ses compagnons.  
Cela expliquait peut être la nature suicidaire du Paladin en combat, le fait qu'il se mettait toujours en première ligne...le plus souvent au mépris de sa propre sécurité _... (ndla : oui je sais je donne souvent le beau rôle à Théo mais c'est l'un de mes persos favoris j'arrive pas à être méchante avec lui _ Je suis faible.)_

Bob sourit à nouveau et replaça sa main sur la joue de son amant.  
"Ça ira. Fais-leur confiance. Ils savent se débrouiller. Il faut attendre…"

Théo hocha la tête. Il savait bien que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre. Rien que ce mot horripilait Théo de Silveberg.

Mais… attendre avec Bob n'était peut être pas si mal après tout. Pensa le Paladin.


End file.
